


Familiar Faces

by dumbofheart



Series: It/ST Crossover [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pennywise is his own Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbofheart/pseuds/dumbofheart
Summary: Robin and Nancy have a conversation on the streets of Derry. What could go wrong?
Series: It/ST Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705051
Kudos: 14





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some context; otherwise this probably won't make sense:
> 
> This fic is part of a larger universe I've concocted in my head, where It Chapter 1 takes place the year that Season 2 of Stranger Things takes place. Therefore, the Party and the Losers are the same age. (What specific year this is doesn't matter, it's just the 80's.) Shortly after Season 3 of Stranger Things, Steve finds himself in Derry and meets the Losers. Robin follows him some time later, and they get an apartment together in Derry. This results in the Stranger Things characters meeting and becoming friends with the It characters. 
> 
> This particular fic takes place like a year or two after Season 3 of ST; months after Robin and Steve's permanent move to Derry.

It's not that Robin hates Nancy Wheeler. She just dislikes her, even as she grudgingly respects her. It's not anything about her personality, really. The girl's always been sort of a priss and a little holier-than-thou, in Robin's opinion, but that just made her not a viable friend. 

It's the thing with Steve.

Sure, Steve has explained how the downfall of their relationship was on both of them: how Nancy may have never really, truly tried to get him to open up about Barb's death and the demogorgon, and how she let resentment build until it exploded in their faces in a drunken episode; but that  _ he _ hadn't ever been willing to sit down and listen, had been caught up in what he thought high school should be and left Nancy behind even as he dragged her along into teenage shenanigans. Steve has tried his best to make Robin see that neither he nor Nancy are perfect people, and that if Robin is willing to forgive his past fuckups, she should at least try to take a stab at forgiving Nancy's.

But Nancy isn't her best friend. Steve is. Kind, loyal Steve, who went from confessing his feelings to her to making fun of her taste in girls just to show that her sexuality wasn't an issue to him. Steve who makes her feel loved and gives her everything she needs, just as he surely tried to do for Nancy, even if he got it wrong.

And that's the kicker. A tiny, protective part of Robin sees how much of himself Steve gives to the people he loves, and it hears about how Nancy told him  _ it's all bullshit, _ and it whispers, "Nancy's smart, always has been. She  _ must _ have noticed what Steve's like, and she still strung him along until she didn't want what he could give anymore, and then she threw it all in his face."

The logical side of her brain says that that's not quite right, that Nancy was just a little confused and a lot lost and desperate, and that what she needed and what Steve was dishing out just didn't match up. Logic tells her that if you're not getting what you need out of a certain type of relationship, then it's best to let it go. It reminds her that trauma binds people, and that that's the reason she's so protective of him.

The tiny protector tells logic to shut the fuck up before it kicks its ass, because logic doesn't apply to people like Steve. People like Steve, who start off run-of-the-mill jerks and go through growth until their true caring self comes out - those people need to be encouraged, not beat down.

Suffice to say Robin mostly ignores Nancy, or else is simply polite to her, for Steve's sake (and also because Nancy is one of the only people who knows about the reality of monsters. Can’t forget that). Nancy, who again, is pretty intelligent, picks up on Robin's dislike of her and follows her lead in their interactions. (Though Robin is becoming increasingly sure that Nancy also dislikes her, for reasons unknown.)

It's pretty shocking then that, when Robin runs into her in one of the many alleys in Derry, Nancy stops to make conversation.

"Robin, hey!"

Robin feels her eyebrows furrow involuntarily and makes an effort to smooth them out. "Uh...hey, Nancy."

Nancy smiles, and Robin would find it annoyingly pretty if it didn't seem... _ sharp _ somehow. She ignores it in favor of asking, "What's up?"

“Nothing much, just taking a walk. It’s nice to not have to worry about any, you know -” she lowers her voice “ - monsters.”

For once, the smile Robin gives her isn’t strained or fake. It’s real, because she does know. She still wakes up crying from nightmares about everything that happened at Starcourt, still thinks that she’s going to wake up in the underbelly of the mall drugged out of her mind. She can still see the otherworldly monster in her mind’s eye, clear as day, and she has to constantly bat away the intrusive thought that it’s going to come back for them.

It might, for all they know. But they also know that Hawkins is where the gate to the Upside Down is located, and Hawkins is miles and miles away from plain old Derry. She figures she should give a verbal response, really solidify this little camaraderie they have going on here. She can’t wait to tell Steve later.

“Yeah, it’s nice to not have to think about that. It’s nicer here, or at least it’s less sucky.” At Nancy’s questioning look, she clarifies, “There’s none of  _ that stuff _ going on here, so that’s a plus, but the people still range anywhere from ‘terrible’ to ‘pretty boring.’”

Nancy laughs, and it’s surprisingly...girlish, a little high and a lot friendly, so Robin generously adds, “Present company excluded, of course.”

“You’re funny. We should hang out more often.” 

Steve would love that, Robin knows. For that reason, and maybe a little because she should get more friends and Nancy is proving to be an okay conversationalist, Robin says, “Yeah. That would be fun.”

They smile tentatively at each other for a moment, and Robin feels warm with the feeling of an impending truce.

Nancy breaks the silence and says, “So wait - you said the people are pretty much the same as in Hawkins.” She waits for Robin to nod and then continues. “So it’s true then? That all small towns are basically the same?” She looks highly intrigued by the thought.

Robin huffs out a laugh and shrugs. “I mean yeah, I guess. I haven’t seen any other small towns, but so far it seems to be that way.” She hesitates, and then dares to nudge Nancy with her elbow teasingly, like she would to Steve. “But come on. You’re here, you’ve visited before. You pretty much knew that already, didn’t you?”

Nancy laughs, but it’s not the light and free laugh from before. Robin didn’t know before now that a laugh could sound prissy, but it can. It definitely can. She thinks, uncharitably, that Nancy must have picked up a laugh like that from her extremely-comfortably-middle-class mother. They probably can do it in sync at fancy dinner parties. Then she feels guilty for being so quick to turn on Nancy when seconds before she was ready to make peace, so she mentally shakes off the thought and tunes in to what Nancy is saying.

“But it’s not the same, living somewhere and visiting, you know? Especially since you’ve been here for so long.” 

Robin can’t help but frown a little. The conversation is taking a slight turn into the weird. “It’s only been a few months,” she points out, a little forcefully. Steve would be disappointed.

Nancy waves off her perfectly reasonable statement. “I think that’s probably long enough to really get a feel for a place.” She pauses briefly as something seemingly occurs to her. “Definitely probably feels long with Steve around, right?” She winks, and Robin feels her blood turn to ice, even as part of her runs hot with the vindictive thought of,  _ Was I right about her? I was totally right about her, and Steve was wrong. _

Still, maybe she’s being too quick to jump to conclusions. Maybe she’s picking a fight where there is none. Robin takes a deep breath and carefully asks, “What’s that supposed to mean?” It comes out only a tiny bit meanly. Good enough.

Nancy ignores the question and any tone to it though, and instead smiles wide as she says, “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.”

“About what?” Robin asks warily.

The smile somehow grows even wider. "Steve."

Robin's hackles go up further than they were already raised. "What about him?"

"I've just noticed that you two seem awfully close."

"And?" Robin resists the urge to bare her teeth, but just barely.

Nancy scrunches her nose at her. " _ And, _ I want to make sure you're careful with him. He's so  _ sensitive." _

Robin blinks. Once. Twice. Then: "Wow. There are so many things wrong with what you just said, I don't even know where to start."

"Well why don't you figure it out," Nancy sneers.

"Oh you  _ bitch. _ You have the fucking  _ gall _ to tell  _ me _ to be careful with him, when  _ you're _ the one who hurt him!  _ I _ would  _ never _ hurt him, because I actually care about him,  _ and _ I'm not a callous, cold-hearted piece of  _ shit! _ And what do you mean  _ sensitive? _ Is that supposed to be a bad thing? Steve is good, and sweet, and loyal, and yes,  _ sensitive, _ because he cares about people! He's -" she gesticulates as she tries to find the right words to say - "he's practically a fairy tale prince at this point! And sure, he wasn't always that way, but he was always like that with  _ you, _ and you never fucking deserved it, you complete and utter  _ asshole!" _

Nancy doesn't even look fazed. In fact, she looks unimpressed. "You really needed to get that off your chest, huh?"

That's the last straw. Robin lets out a wordless yell and lunges at her. Nancy leaps out of the way and laughs as Robin falls in an ungainly heap on the uneven ground. Robin snarls and is about to jump to her feet, when Nancy suddenly throws herself on her, pinning her down. She laughs again.

"I just think it's funny," she says, still laughing, "that you hate me for what? Using Steve?" 

"Duh, dipshit."

"Charming. But the lack of self-awareness is unreal." Robin tilts her head, confused. Nancy rolls her eyes. "Don't you see?  _ You're doing the same thing." _

Robin begins to struggle against Nancy's surprisingly strong grip. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. You can't tell me you haven't noticed that Steve is absolutely hung up on you. The poor boy is pining."

Robin freezes. It can't be true. Steve had confessed to his crush on her, yes, but once she revealed that she's a lesbian, he had made it his mission to get over it. He had succeeded about a month after the whole ordeal.

Or so he said.

No. She can't doubt Steve, especially not because of something Nancy fucking Wheeler says. As if she can read her mind, Nancy says, "Oh I'm sure he told you otherwise. But it's  _ Steve. _ You don't think he'd lie to make you feel better?"

He might have, at one point. But she and Steve had made it an unspoken deal to never lie to each other, no matter how painful the truth. So she spits out,  _ "No, _ he wouldn't."

Nancy snorts. "It's sweet that you want to have faith in him. But you were right before." She leans in close. "He  _ is _ a bit like a Prince Charming. Which means he's  _ pathetically _ self-sacrificing; he'd deny being in love with you with his dying breath if it meant you got peace of mind. And it  _ would _ give you peace of mind, wouldn't it, Robin?"

Nancy gives her a knowing look, and Robin can't speak, can't breath, because oh my God, she can't  _ actually _ know, can she? Steve would never say anything, so there's no way Nancy could know. No.  _ No. _

"But even so, well he's just  _ so nice, _ isn't he?" Nancy leans back and tilts her head, an expression crossing her face that Robin can't quite name. Dreamy, but also mocking. Like Steve being Steve is something to ridicule, and it's fulfilling to do so. Nancy continues.

"He tries to make you laugh, always wants to tease, and he's a gentleman too. It's enough to make any girl want more. And that's what you wanted, right Robin?"

"I -"

"He's just  _ so good _ at appreciating you. No one can blame us for taking advantage."

Robin tries to roll them over, but Nancy is immovable, which - it's insane. She weighs a hundred pounds soaking wet,  _ maximum, _ but here she is strong as an ox. Robin can't help the thrum of fear that goes through her.

"You can't give him what he wants, but you can take everything he gives, right? And it's almost good enough for him." Nancy smiles that weird, pretty but sharp smile again. "People like Steve are meant to be strung along. They don't know any better! They think whatever scraps you give them are enough, convince themselves it's enough, and it's so nice, right? Tell me it isn't good, Robin."

"You're a fucking psychopath."

Nancy smirks. "That just means you agree but don't want to admit it. But you should admit it! It's so much better when you just give in. That way, when he bends over backwards trying to give you the world, you can just enjoy it! No guilt! And when you've finally had enough of the way he just follows you around, you can just cut him off. And he'll take it, like the  _ sweet boy he is. _ All benefits, no drawbacks."

"I'll kill you, Nancy Wheeler," Robin says quietly. A little desperately. Because no. She's not like Nancy. She's not heartless, and she's not stringing Steve along, because Steve isn't in love with her, and even if he was, he already knows what's on the table and what's not. It's all fine.

But Robin can't deny the guilt that gnaws away at her. She's always wanted to feel accepted, cherished for everything she is. Steve gives her that, and more besides. More than once, she's thought that she'd do anything to keep him around. 

Maybe that thought is more sinister than she let herself believe.

"Oooh you're seeing it now, aren't you? You see how you're using him, just until you soak up every bit of validation he can give, and then you'll throw him away." Nancy's voice gets higher with glee. "You'll get annoyed at his stupid jokes, at how he can't take things seriously, at how he was dumb even  _ before _ all the concussions, and it'll be so easy to leave him behind, just like I did."

Robin finds it in herself to glare through the fear and self-doubt that now plagues her, and screams, "No! I am  _ nothing _ like you!"

Cackles fill the air. "Robin Buckley, you  _ are _ me. I'm  _ you." _

Robin makes the mistake of blinking, and when she opens her eyes, she can't help but gasp. Nancy's hair is lighter now, and it's no longer in that wavy, poofy style; instead, it hangs straight, just barely reaching her shoulders. Her face is still hers, but her eyes - have they always been that blue? Robin could've sworn they were duller, but maybe that was her imagination, it had to be, right? Because no way this is happening.

Nancy gets up suddenly, pulling her to her feet and shoving her out of the alley and towards a nearby shop window. Robin instinctively looks up at her reflection and -

She screams. Impossibly, horrifyingly, she and Nancy are nearly indistinguishable. She only recognizes herself because she's seen her own face her whole life, but it's getting harder to do so - there, her freckles are lightening, and appearing on Nancy's creepily exuberant face. Their faces are losing their shape and then reforming, slowly stabilizing into a cross between their original appearances.

Robin chokes on one of her yells, and Nancy keeps giggling, a high and bright sound that slowly turns into something a little more throaty; and oh God she recognizes that laugh, she hears it every time she herself finds something funny -

She rips away from Nancy's now-loose grip and runs. For a brief moment, she stupidly looks back. Nancy is still staring at her reflection. But then she turns toward Robin. She grins, and its definitely sharp this time because there's way too many fucking teeth, and her eyes flash a blinding golden amber, and -

And Robin doesn't see anymore, because she's going to keep running until she's safe at home.


End file.
